Because You Live
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Roxas stays at his usual spot away from everything. a blonde girl starts sketching him. what will be made of this? summary sucks i know. R&R please! T just in case


Imagine a dark gloomy chilly night. You are sitting in dew grass that makes your pants a bit wet from the dew. You're leaning your elbows against the grass looking at the night sky. Well that is what I am doing. Now imagine a blonde spiky hair boy with super blue eyes. Yeah. That's me. Here at my spot.

"As usual. It wouldn't kill anyone if there were stars in this sky" I said. As long as I been here, there were never any stars. NEVER. Every night a starless sky. I even forgot what some look like. I close my eyes inhaling deeply smelling the dew grass and some…strawberries?? I shot my eyes open seeing a girl looking at me. "Uh…"

She blinks at me then looks down seeing a touch of pink on her cheeks. She had pale blonde hair and really blue eyes. It made me a bit woozy to stare at them. "Im sorry. I was just going to…draw around here" I spied her art supplies around the grass a couple of feet away from me.

"Oh…well go ahead" I try smiling my best. I wasn't so good at smiles. I hardly did cuz of my problems.

"Do you mind if I can draw you? I was going to but…" she smiles sheepishly. She was cute. I shrug. Why not? I feel like a famous movie star or something. "Okay. Can you put your…" she started moving my legs into a pose and also my hands back to where I had them. "Tilt your head…just a bit" I tilted it a bit too wide. This stuff was new to me. She laughs "no. Like this" she grabs my face and tilts it to a certain angle. Her hands were smooth but warm.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Like that. Now don't move" she then lets her hands slide away from my face. I didn't know if she did that on purpose but it was really…captivating. I closed my eyes inhaling the scents around me. Strawberry I assumed she wore was still around the air mixed with dew grass and dry dirt. Weird. I heard _scrtch scrrttcchh scrtch _from her pencil sketchings. After a while "my name is Namine by the way…"

"Really? My name is Roxas. Nice to meet you" I felt a smile play onto my lips. I heard her giggle, and it was so rhythmic and graceful. I felt my face flush slightly. Glad it was dark. Thank the lord.

"Okay…you can move now"

I then fall flat on my back as I stretched widely. Finally. It felt like hours. "Can I see it?" I was barely to mumble.

I heard the grass shuffling and walk towards me. I flutter my eyes open and see a very well sketched picture of me and the grass moving so digiliantly. It looks so…

"Wow. That's awesome" I take the sketchbook looking at every detail. This was unbelievable. I look up at the sky and realized something… there were stars up in the sky. But, it was…starless before…could it be cuz of her? No way. It couldn't be right?

I could smell her shampoo that was the first thing I recognize when I saw her. She was so small and petite. Before I realized it, I was stroking her hair out of her face. Her face turned a ruby red looking in my eyes. I didn't want to stop so I didn't.

"U-um Ro-Roxas?" she stumbles in her words. She was so cute. I cup her face into my hands using my index fingers to brush her cheeks.

"Yeah…?" I was able to say that much.

"I don't know you that well…and umm…but I felt like I known you since forever"

Our eyes lock onto each other. Everything went to a complete stop. Time. Space. Place. All I could see was her and her eyes. I got lost in them. I tilt her face closing my eyes and melted into her. Meaning we kissed for a long time. I pinned her to the dew grass weaving my fingers through her pale silk hair. It was amazing. Everything went away. My troubles. Parents. School.

We parted as I looked at her my eyes half open as so were hers. Where was she all my life? I smile as she smiled back shyly. We kissed again softly letting ourselves go with each other. Just by her being there was everything I needed for once. Its weird knowing her for one day. I knew I needed her because she lived I did.

**A/N- just a very short one-shot. Not much, but it was something I needed to let out. Read and Review. Press da button of doom!! Or Roxas and Naminé will perish!**

Roxas: Nooooo!! Im too sexy to ddie!

Naminé sighs: uh… 


End file.
